The Spirits Of The Millenium Items
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: When a school trip to Egypt releases evil spirits, it's up to the YGO team to bring them down. But who might get hurt in the process? Note: It has a lot more then ActionAdventure in the story. PLEASE R&R!


Spirits Of The Millenium Items  
  
"This is going to be interesting, I guess" Niomi said sitting down in a seat. Mokuba headed past Seto to Niomi. "Mokuba?" Seto said as Mokuba sat down next to Niomi. "Seto!" Mokuba moaned, "I want to sit next to Niomi." "Ok." 'Now who I'm I going to sit next to?' "Hey Seto!" Seto turned and saw Kita sitting by herself. Seto shrugged and sat next to Kita. 'Oh well, at least it's not one of Motou's friends.'  
The flight to Egypt had begun ok. It seemed nice to Seto to see their plane go higher and higher from the ground. And the clouds were nice to. Then after about 2 hours, Seto started some work that was due a week after this one. Then after about another 2 hours, Kita finally lost all of her energy and fell asleep on Seto.  
The Yugi group weren't going as well. "If I see another cloud I think I gonna be sick sick" Joey said to Tristan. Tristan and Joey had a cloud counting contest and had finally gotten sick after an hour. "Speak for yourself" Tristan said putting his hand over his mouth. Yugi had been talking to Yami for the past hour and Tea had been doing her hair.  
"Hey guys, where's Duke?" Tea said after getting bored of her hair. "That jerk, he's over there, flirting" Duke had a bunch of ladies around his seat talking and saying how cool and cute he was. "Hey Yugi, whatcha doing?" Joey asked out of boredom of watching Duke get all the cute girls on the plane.  
Yugi didn't stir. "Yeah he's been like that ever since we took off" Tea said looking towards him. Tea shook him, but he still was lifeless. "I know how to wake him up" Joey said. Joey got up and walked over to his seat. "HEY YUGI!" Joey yelled into his ear. The plane fell silent.  
Yugi woke up and his eyes were twitching. He slowly turned to Joey. "See, I knew that would get him up." "DO YOU MIND!" Yugi yelled into Joey's face. The plane had fallen silent once again. "Sorry Joey, but you made me." "I think I'll go back to my seat and leave Yugi alone." Joey was twitching as well.  
Mokuba, on the other hand, couldn't get enough of the sky. He had been pointing out clouds that looked like something ridiculous for the past 2 hours, sometimes he's point out some that didn't look like anything. "Hey Niomi, that-" Mokuba turned to Niomi who had been asleep for the past 4 hours. Mokuba shrugged and kept pointing out clouds.  
When they finally reached Egypt, everyone was just happy to be out of there. Joey and Tristan ran to the bathroom as fast as they could. Seto locked up his laptop and just went outside. "Man, now we can't see the clouds that well" Mokuba moaned. "Is it morning already?" Niomi said as Mokuba woke her up.  
"I guess I can flirt with Egyptian girls now" Duke said aloud to Yugi and the others. "Hey guys!" Yugi and the others turned and saw Bakura. "Hey, we thought you were out sick today or something?" "Oh, I having a fight with my Yami in the bathroom." "So that's why there was such a big line in front of the bathroom" Tea stated the obvious.  
"Ok, I'll take the Gardeners, the Kaibas, the Wheelers, Motou, Devlin, and-ah-whatever Tristan's last name is-and Kita" one of their teachers had called out. "Hey, how come he didn't call you by your last name, Kita?" Joey asked. "Because I told him that I would beat the crap out of him if he did" Kita said in a cheerful voice. Everyone looked at her, "What?"  
Their teacher lead them into a Egyptian room. "And this where they say that if the legendary millenium items are all in this room, great evil will spread across the world. When everyone entered the room, it went black and the only things glowing were everyone's, whoever had them, millenium items. Yugi noticed some other people with millenium items.  
Suddenly light sprung from Yugi's Millenium Puzzle and shot out to the others millenium items. When the light hit their millenium items, they changed into their Yamis. "What going on?" Yami asked looking around at everyone in their Yami form. The last person the light struck was Niomi. "But wait, Niomi doesn't have a Yami" Yugi said to Yami.  
Light shot out from Niomi's eyes and mouth. Her hair turned prickly and she floated to the middle of the room. "Finally I have been released" said Niomi. Except her voice was much deeper and more evil. Light was still shooting out of Niomi's eyes and mouth. "Who are you?" Yami said in his brave voice.  
"Me?" Yami Niomi said, "I'm Ninokah, I've been living in this millenium item so long, I almost forgot my name." "But Niomi doesn't have a Yami?" Seriya said. "Actually, she does, every millenium item has some evil spirit locked inside, just waiting to emerge. And now, they have all emerged." Yami Niomi pointed to all of the people who were in Yami form.  
"So what do you want?" Yami asked. "Me? No, it's what we all want!" all the evil spirits walked behind Yami Niomi. The only spirit who stood bye Yami was Seriya. "What's this? Great Seriya, I thought you would be on our side, you hate him" Yami Niomi pointed out. "Yes I do, but, he's an idiot and every idiot needs someone sane. "That's right- hey!" "Sorry Yami, only the truth" Seriya said.  
"No matter, we will still destroy you!" All the spirits started running towards Yami and Seriya. Yami and Seriya were about to have the first attack when Mokuba's cry stopped them. "That, that, thing still has Niomi, and everyone else. It has their bodies." "Darn, you guys still have that, 'Don't hurt the evil spirits because the pathetic friends are part of them' thing going on. Well, what are we suppose to do then?" Seriya asked.  
"There must be some kind of Egyptian chant in here somewhere?" Tea started reading the big stones that were hung on the wall. "Yeah" the others ran over and started reading the tablets. "And what are we suppose to do?" Seriya asked putting her hand on Yami Merik's forhead, keeping him from getting anywhere near her.  
"Hold them off!" Tea yelled back, not taking her eyes off the tablet. "Well, I knew this school trip would be some adventure concerning Yugi, let's go Mokuba" Seto said turning. He noticed that Mokuba wasn't following him. He turned back and saw Mokuba attempting to jump Niomi from behind.  
"Mokuba!" Seto quickly ran for him and grabbed his arm. Seto pulled him away from Yami Niomi who was ordering the evil spirits to attack. "Come on" Seto pulled Mokuba away, but he broke from his grip. "Mokuba! don't tell me your brainwashed again!" Seto said looking deeply into Mokuba's eyes. "No Seto, it's not that, it's that" Mokuba pointed to Yami Niomi. Seto wasn't following.  
"Come on, Mokuba. Enough with your silly games." Seto grabbed his arm again. And again, he broke free. "No Seto, you don't get it. All my life I've been treated like a little kid, and was always saved, and always protected. But now it's my turn. To finally save someone, to protect someone." Seto understood now, and nodded. Mokuba nodded back and sneaked behind Yami Niomi.  
"At this rate, I will be ruler of the world!" Mokuba quickly jumped at Niomi and ripped off her millenium item. Niomi fell to the ground as well as Mokuba. A white spirit looking thing was popping out of the Millenium Heart. Mokuba quickly through it out of the room. Everything went back to normal. Mokuba was still panting from the fear of what had just happened.  
"We found the secret! All you have-to-you guys already figured it out didn't you?" Tea said. Everyone nodded. Tea sighed, "So misunderstood" Tea said shaking her head. Mokuba ran over to Niomi. "Niomi, are you ok?" Mokuba said shaking her. "Is it morning already?" was the first thing that Niomi said. That's how Mokuba knew she was ok.  
Joey and Tristan just run out of the bathroom and see everyone bloody from the battle. "What we miss?" they both said. Everyone boarded the plane. Niomi had gotten her Millenium Heart before leaving, of course, and everything calmed down.  
On the plane back home. All the boys flirted with Serenity. All the girls flirted with Duke. Tristan and Joey had a counting cloud contest till they got sick. Tea did her hair. Yugi talked to Yami. Mokuba pointed what cloud looked like what, to himself. Niomi slept. Seto did some work. Kita slept too. Bakura had a fight with his Ymai in the bathroom. And everyone forgot, except the YGO people, what had happened when the entered the plane. Ok, this fanfiction took a REALLY long time to create. I think it's one of my best. Keep reading my other fanfics. Please Review! 


End file.
